From a Different View
by Acy-Shimmerpool
Summary: I basically wrote a very lame  story of the view of the Last Olympian from my characters view. Acy Monchester, daughter of Apollo and her friends. Really short, quick read. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE LAST OLYMPIAN!


***Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN CAMP HALF-BLOOD THE GODS OR ANYTHING WITH PJATO EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS, Acila (Acy) Jacqueline Monchester & Carson Andrew Glaee! & there friends I sort of do. SO DON'T TAKE THEIR NAMES! I know you all want the name Acy(Ace-e) But you can't. Sorry.

ACY'S POV

_My head was spinning, was this really happening? _I thought to myself. Apparently it is.

I am a demigod. A combination of a mortal and a god, a Greek god. My name is Acila, but I go by Acy, Jacqueline Monchester. Daughter of Apollo. I'm tall, with blond hair. People call me a bottle blond because my hair is slightly yellow. It's natural I swear, with gold/brown/green eyes. My favorite color is green. Let me get that 1st. I wear a green shirt almost every day, unless it's my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Today, I am happening to be wearing my green Camp Half-Blood shirt (I made it by the way), and a pair of dark worn out jean shorts with my always 24/7 on black high-tops. Now back to the story,

I was running, running faster than I had before. The attack was coming. I am 14, and am a surviving member of the battle against Kronos. I was running to find my friends, Eve Willow, , Zara Night, Quorra Dintozo, Gwendolyn Oak, Jennifer, Jai Mason, my boyfriend, Carson Glaee, Ryan West, Cleo Skiotono, my (half)sister Jaime, Chardonnay Black, Holden Gates, Andy Moore, Trevor Hasland, and Libby & Andrea Fisher (Oh yeah, I'm popular). I finally found them, standing around by the railing on Mt. Olympus.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Carson said kind of nervous, "look."

I took a peak through the tourist binoculars and saw cars, building, parks, things you would see in New York when I noticed, nothing was moving. I whispered in an argent tone,

"Their frozen."

That's when Percy shoved Michael Yew out of the way to see. I looked at Percy, he was hot, he had black hair, and ocean green eyes. Not to mention he was good with a sword. But, I could never date him. He was Annabeth's. And ONLY Annabeth's. I sighed.

We all ran to the elevators, they were sending 10 people at a time though. Carson and I finally got squished into 1 and were sent across the street where Percy was giving orders.

My siblings and I were sent to the Williamsburg Bridge, but before we left, the Athena cabin was sent to somewhere and in the back of the group my friend Eve said, "No delaying you to." And little giggles came out everywhere. Percy and Annabeth had come to help us when the Minotaur showed up. Percy destroyed him 5 years ago. Great timing to reform. My siblings and I launched volley, after volley of arrows at Kronos army. When finally Kronos himself appeared. Percy stabbed the ground with his sword, and the bridge exploded. Our cabins head councilor was missing. But they sent me up to Mont Olympus to help the wounded. I helped wrap up Pollux arm. It was broken, he insisted on fighting, but I told him to get some rest. Later when Percy came up to Olympus, Pollux told Percy the same thing. Luckily, Percy got Pollux to stay put. I hoped he would live. I used to have a crush on Castor, but he died last year. I sighed. Now my friend Quorra, daughter of Hades, is dating Pollux's half brother Chardonnay.

Later I was sent down to the streets to fight. When my friends and I were like a wall. With our team of many demigods we fought hard and strong. Eve got a long scar down the side of her body, but she lived. Thanks to me. I was fighting a dracaena when it stabbed a chink in my armor. It hit the lower part of my pelvis (I call it an Elvis) and I crumbled down. Carson luckily kicked its face, and cut through it before it cut off my head. Thanks to him he also got lots of cuts and bruises but nothing serious. My half-brother, Holden, had to heal me because the cut was too great for my own body to heal.

Later we found out we all lived. Everyone returned to Camp Half-Blood safe. Later Clarisse led everyone down to where Percy and Annabeth were KISSING. We carried them down to the canoe lake, but they didn't come up. We sent our friend, Jenny, daughter of Poseidon, to see what was going on, when she came up she had a huge goofy grin on her face, she explained they were STILL kissing, and we all went 'Aww!'

Now I have to leave camp, Carson was staying at Camp with a few of our other friends. As I rode back to my small home in Harlem, I thought of the summer, new people, new friends, new relationships, new, new, new. And now they are making cabins for the minor gods too. Everything is going to be different, but in the same way.

OKAY! I know the end is cheesy, but whatever. Please write a review. I am planning on making a story, that doesn't have to do with the actual books, or making a Percabeth thing. Or even Thaluke, or Kannor. Haha, I love Kannor. (KatieXConnorStroll) Thanks! –Acy-Shimmerpool


End file.
